Olympus Weekly
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: You've arrived at a room. Seeing all the files with dates and tapes, you get curious. What is this? It is... newspapers! From the past, with the gods reaction tapes next to them. You open the first one and see that it shows a lot of stories, or a few... Take a plunge into the world of the gods back then... After BoO. Mainly about Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**This story will be about a godly newspaper. See their reactions at all the funny events later.**

* * *

**KING OF THE GODS IS SOAKED!**

* * *

By: Poseidon

Today, an extremely important thing happened! You see, my little brother had called a council meeting and we all had to attend. Yes, even Hades! I flashed there (of course.) and saw Zeus in deep slumber. Our conversation went something like this;

Me: Wake up, brothaaaa!

Zeus: Hmm? Five more minutes mom.

Me: Did you just call me a girl?

Zeus: Mom's a boy?!

Me: *Snickers* *Rolls on the ground laughing*

So after that I decided to just pour water over him: 1 gallon, 2 gallons, and so on. Until we reached 8 gallons. I just decided to pour half the Pacific on him! From that experience I learned something.

_Moral: Never piss off the king of the gods. (he's a drama king!)_

* * *

**New Phone!**

* * *

By: Hermes

Guess what, everyone! The new Imyth phone is coming out! That's right, it is the amazing phone that everyone will be dying to get. Made out of gold and gems, it's easily the best. Phone. EVER! Much more advanced than the other copies! The demigods can get one too! Buy one, monster free!

* * *

**Olympus' gossip room**

* * *

By: Pheme

Hello fellow gods! Today, I am here to tell you about something. This section of the newspaper will be for gossip. ONLY!

* * *

**Cereal Addict Attacks Someone**

* * *

By: Ares

Another boring day... or so I thought. I got up today and checked for fights on and saw the new post! Demeter (The cereal addict) has gone on a rampage trying to get into the Underworld. Seems like Persephone has decided to spend the whole year there. That got Ms. Cereal mad! Shs accused Hades of brainwashing Persephone.

That was quite a sight. If you are planning to go somewhere in the Underworld today. People suggest that you post-pone it. Demeter and Corpse Breath will be fighting and Persephone will most likely be trying to pry them apart. Small 'interview'/video;

Hades: I did not brainwash her!

Persephone: Exactly, if you continue fighting, I'm going to live on Olympus this year.

Hades: I can't walk away without getting hit by cereal!

Demeter: Cereal should help you!

And then the fight went on and on. Quite entertaining too! You should go online and search it up, on . There's a whole section of these videos. Along with a few other stray ones.

* * *

**The Revenge Of The Human Monster**

* * *

By: Hermes

A funny story, sure to cheer you up! This will be a small excerpt.

Ladon's POV:

Today was a nice day. I thought as I breathed fire over crops, watching the mortals run around. Until I got to one of them, one that radiated some power. The second his crops started burning, he extinguished the flames and started...

Be back later for more! Keep reading for the adventure and humor.

* * *

**Good news!**

* * *

By: Tysche

I've got news! Today in this article, you will find a small list of lotteries on Olympus! Go to one of them and stay there, at the deluxe hotel to wait for the winners!

HErE iS tHe lIsT:

Olympus cash-in

The Inn to Win

Stay and get

* * *

_**The riddle of the day**_

* * *

_By: Athena_

_A small riddle for you all; _ Poor people have it. Rich people need it. If you eat it you die. What is it? The answer will be here, later. Or if you get it right!

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now! Check in next time to see the ridiculously funny reactions to these stories. I'll probably make a few other fanfics like:**

**The amazing chat room**

**Notes by gods**

**Letters to you!**

**The book of myths or The myth of Percy**

**Dunno which name to choose.**

**Owl see ya around!**

**PS I'm working on a few other fics right now...**


	2. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

**So yeah...I went through all my fanfiction, and I realized that some were really cliche, or had ridiculous plots. (Or it was waaay too out of character-Like to the point where I couldn't stand it, much less re-write it) If you're reading this message, it means the story you are currently reading is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've realized that I started too many things, and I never had any idea on how to go on. (Actually, I did, I just forgot them all. School and stuff caught up, I decided to focus on one fanfiction, and during that time I realized that many of the fanfictions I wrote were way too ridiculous. I'm actually really busy with school and whatnot, and I started getting into other fandoms. (I'm also drawing and reading a lot) I realized that I couldn't just stay on one fanfiction, and since the reason I stopped was because my ideas were too disorganized, these fanfictions will be put to a stop. (I'll list the others as well)**

**1\. Reading About the Rich One- Okay, I liked the idea, and I would continue it-BUT! It's too hard to come up with a proper story, and the characters are too OOC.**

**2\. Olympus Weekly- It's way too cliche. Besides, it's hard to imagine this honestly. I can't write it properly.**

**3\. Mortal Olympus- Unrealistic. I know it's an AU, but nope. Demigods and gods shouldn't be in the same school as students. (Or I just feel like there are too many of the demigods and gods going to school stories- even if it's an AU)**

**4\. Lightning Thief: What else is new?- Okay, these are really cliche. I love it when people write these, but it's not my cup of tea. I mean, it's really time-consuming. Trust me. One chapter already took forever, and I don't think I'd be able to do it all.**

**5\. Gods and Goddesses turned into children- Nope. Sorry, but no. This is one of the stories that I actually really liked, and planned part of the next chapter out, but no. I don't know why, but I just can't stand it that much. It's also kind of overdone, so I feel like I might accidentally start borrowing ideas from fics I've read.**

**6\. Amber Korey and the godlings,(etc)- No. First, it makes very little sense. Second, Mary Sue much? Third, non-realistic. Fourth, this is more of my own story than a fanfiction.**

**7\. The Road Trip of Doom- I personally kind of like this. But again, it's overdone. Like, I don't like the way I wrote it, and I've seen many other similar ones.**

**That's it for the ones I'm definitely stopping. If anyone wants to continue any of them, just put the same summary, and mention my username. (Try to keep it up to date?) I'm not that picky. Mainly just mention me. That is if anyone wants to continue the monstrosities I started. OH! And PM me. I want to see how you might have changed it. (Yes, I give you permission to edit.) Also, you can take the ideas. Because most of them were inspired by other authors. EXCEPTION!: Amber Korey. I came up with her after a long time. If you want to use her, you'll need to have to keep her parents and mention me. If anyone wants to use my ideas that is. They're pretty terrible fanfics.**

* * *

**NEXT!**

**REALLY Slow updates. Trust me, I'm really busy, and although I can't say I won't start new fanfictions, I have to tell you, the next few fanfictions will have really slow updates, or maybe be discontinued soon. **

**1\. When Artemis compliments a male(etc)- Yeah, this is more of a crack fic. I'll put it as complete, but this might be updated periodically. Don't get your hopes up, it also might be completely stopped.**

**2\. When did that happen?- It's on Quotev as well- Anyways, this one is slightly OOC. I don't remember when I came up with this idea, but the updates will be slow. (Mostly because I have no idea how to continue)**

**3\. The phone of Olympus- This was inspired by something I saw online, no idea if I said that in the fic or not, but yeah. I kind of like this one, but same status as 'When Artemis com...'. So, if I see a funny post or something, this will probably be updated.**

**4\. The Forgotten Goddess- Yeah. I'm probably continuing it, but I was wondering how? I mean, should I do a chapter on the other gods' views, or continue the poem in Athena's POV? It won't be updated till I figure that out though.**

**5\. Rise of Olympus- This one might be just rewritten, and put up for adoption. Or I'll finish. Dunno. Kinda uncertain?**

**6\. Pairings- Hades and Persephone- Kinda cute. I want to continue it a bit, even if it'll be slow. I just forgot about this one, since I started way too many fanfictions.**

**7\. Camp Fun- Or Trouble- I'm planning on re-writing this. Actually, I WAS. I'm not sure if I'm going to stop this or not though. Maybe I'll just finish re-writing, then leave it for adoption.**

* * *

**So there we go. That's most of my fanfictions, and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But if you're waiting for one on the ones I'm continuing and Blended, don't get your hopes up. I have school, chess, piano, and karate, and I know that isn't a proper excuse, but I'm exhausted during the week. Monday-Chess, Tuesday-Catch up on homework, Wednesday-Chess again, Thursday-Piano, Friday-Karate. I kind of hate piano. I started a while ago, and I'm terrible at it. Anyways, I end up sleeping at twelve or one, and on weekdays, I wake up at seven. I know that six or seven hours is actually a lot compared to some people, but I also do a lot of drawing. **

**And I get distracted easily. I've been wanting to discontinue some fanfictions for a while, and now I'm finally doing this. So I'm sorry, but I probably won't be only focusing on Blended. And I might start something new. Because my writing style's changed, or at least I hope it has. And it's hard to write new chapters to some story that I don't like that much anymore. Really. So yeah. Sorry for saying this so late, when no one pays attention to what I write anymore.**

**Thanks for reading this if you did.**

**Sincerely,**

**Goddess of Spring-Gems**

**PS: This looks like a letter's format.**


End file.
